gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Turner
House Turner is a noble house from The Westerlands. Their seat is the Sorrows, and they hold fealty to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Argus The Able started the bloodline and was the first lord of House Turner he came to Westeros along with other Andals during the Andal invasion he sailed around the shores of the Westerlands raiding merchant ships and attacking enemy ships, they didn't come a shore until the war was over Argus was quoted saying If we land our ships it would be the same thing as cutting a birds wings off Argus and his men were good sailors and that was their advantage in the battles they did not land their ships until they were sure that they would not be ambushed. Argus landed near Lannisport and made settlement that was called Wavebreaker named after his ship he deconstructed to build a great hall for his settlement. Wavebreaker was recently destroyed during Greyjoy Rebellion when a fleet of Ironborn raiders decided to siege the castle, after that House Turner was relocated inland and they built a new settlement that was named Sorrows of the Sea for they had lost their home and many prominent members of the house died fighting the ironborn. History Background House Turner is one of the lesser noble houses of Westeros. They own a small portion of land in westerlands, they rule their land from The Sorrows. Knight's of the Dawn's Rest They are official anointed knights of House Turner. Dawn's Rest is a memorial built to remember the ancestors every name of the former lords are carved into the stone. Knight's of the Dawn's Rest have the right to carry their ancestral Valyrain steel sword Inferno with them. Relationships Members * Lord {Karl Turner}, lord of Sorrows, died during battle of the whispering woods ** Orville Turner, his elder brother and Wandering crow of the Night's Watch ** Ser Stan Turner, his younger brother ** {Lucan Turner}, his younger brother and Wandering crow of the Night's Watch died during battle of the whispering woods ** {Reman Turner}, his younger brother exiled to essos killed by Dothraki bloodrider ** Lady Elen Lantell, his wife *** Olyver Turner, his firstborn son and heir *** Darvin Turner, his secondborn son *** Violet Turner, his only daughter *** {Walter Turner}, his thirdborn son, contracted greyscale and euthanized by his brother Olyver *** Eyan Turner, his nephew, son of Orville Turner *** Ebbert Hill, his nephew, bastard son of Orville Turner Household * Lord Davis Smyth, castellan of Sorrows and Lord of Inkcross * Ser Elmer Spence, a knight in service of House Turner * Ser Ethan Spence, a knight in service of House Turner * Erner, a septon in service of House Turner * Maester Marion, Maester in Sorrows * Yoren, captain in charge of training troops * Ryss, Stable master in Sorrows * Rolan, a lowborn in service of House Turner * Alton, a lowborn in service of House Turner * Marcus Hill, a bastard in service of House Turner Ancestors * Argus the Able, founder of House Turner * Tyron Turner, firstborn son of Argus the Able * Damon l Turner * Vernon Turner * Damon ll Turner * Cedric Turner * Barret Turner * Kegan Turner * Maxar Turner * Calwyn Turner * Arthur Turner * Dante Turner, Kingsguard to Aerys ll Image Gallery Family Tree